


苦桔子

by Pyromani_A



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, after the explosion, sleeping beauty BB&V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 苏联人有很奇怪的味觉。





	苦桔子

*

一道灰色的裂缝从墙角贴近天花板的位置向下蔓延，像蜘蛛网那样末端分出枝杈。米勒眨了一下眼睛，感到头痛欲裂，视力模糊。他重新闭上，感受四肢末端的僵硬和昏沉的头脑在眼皮下酝酿出的重重睡意。病房内散发着消毒水和一股药味，浅蓝的油漆已经脱落不少，露出下面刺眼的白色墙壁。他的太阳穴跟被铁锤击中一样疼，还有喉咙，堆积在那的唾液又苦又酸。米勒试着吞咽了一次，尝到类似呕吐过后残余的胃液。

病床左侧，两片窗帘死死地贴合在一起。光透过类似棉纱的布料隐约照进室内。一双皮鞋走进门口，停在米勒的右手边。他穿着一件棕色衣服，不知是衬衫还是什么。米勒昏昏沉沉，只能勉强辨识出他是个男人，讲话时声音好似从非常遥远的地方飘进房间。他想抬一下手抚摩自己的额头，但是失败了。 “ 医生？ ” 他问。男人在床边走动两下，鞋底敲打地面发出嗒嗒声。一只手越过米勒伸向病床另一侧，某个电子器械随即滴答滴答响起来。米勒很快又睡着了。

他再睁眼时，病房内的光源转为从他头顶发出银蓝光的白炽灯。一个监测心率或者血压的长方形设备在床边发出规律的合成音。这回情况好多了，米勒缓慢地转动颈部，判断自己处于一个相对清醒的状态。他的头依然很疼，眼珠干涩酸胀。令他惊讶的是医生仍在房间里，以及他的四肢依然被病床两旁的绑带固定在床单上。米勒用右手握成拳头朝上拽了一下，将近手掌宽的绑带纹丝不动。

医生原本坐在一个较远的沙发里看报纸，听到动静后将它交叠起来放在一边。米勒尽可能地抬头，盯着他一只手朝后放在腰部走到面前。医生穿的是一件胸口有两个口袋的军用衬衣，左侧口袋里装着东西。他倾身查看了一下床边伸出两根导管的设备显示屏，又从床头柜上取来手电筒。米勒的一只眼皮被用力按住掀开，圆珠笔型的光柱直射进他眼睛内，留下一簇凝滞的光斑。他的眼珠不受控制地朝上翻，想避开强光刺激。掐着他眼皮的两根手指停顿了约两秒后松开。

“ 和平 · 米勒。 ” 医生说，用的是肯定的口吻。米勒仰面躺在床上，薄被子和床单像食虫草夹住他锁骨以下的躯体。他盯着被电灯照射得白晃晃的墙壁，医生的影子阴沉地投射在上面。 “ 这是哪？ ” 他沙哑而疲劳地问，紧接着提问大首领去哪了，情势如何，一连串的问题。医生开始在他床边踱步。地板上印着菱形的瓷砖，和病房墙壁一样显得很旧。 “ 他活着。其它的你现在还不能知道。 ” 医生用一种奇怪的口音回答。米勒认为那比较像某种欧洲口音，但确切的他说不清。

镇静剂令他的思维十分迟钝。 “ 解开带子。 ” 他转过头说。医生置若罔闻地离开房间，片刻后带着一个灰色手提箱回来，并从中取出一个注射器。他在经过桌子时把收音机打开了，一个女歌手用西语唱一首很慢的抒情调子。米勒感到一阵对自己的愤怒。他又拽了两下固定带，它们紧紧勒住皮肤，制造出类似烧灼的刺痛感。 “ 不要巴比妥。 ” 他快速地说， “ 我得醒着。是谁把我送到这？ ” 一颗闪着光的水珠从针头滚到桌面上。医生掀开薄被，用左手把米勒的袖子挽上去。酒精棉和针头交替贴上他手臂。

“ 卡塔赫那。 ” 注射完成后医生说， “ 你是从北边入境的。时间太紧，只能借用毒贩的飞机。 ” 他的手指在米勒小臂上按了一下。米勒观察他的外表和神情。他看起来像那种出现在海军疗养院的医生，一副漫不经心的模样，好像在想别的事。爆炸的红光在米勒眼底一闪而过，记忆在药物作用下显得很不真实。 “ 今天星期几？ ” 他问。薄被压回原位，蹭着他手背上的绷带发出沙沙的摩擦声。医生把收音机声音调小，回答说是 19 号。留在古巴境内太危险，他们在哥伦比亚暂时是安全的。

他们是谁？米勒昏沉地想，这里只有他和这个说古怪英语的医生。其他人都死了。他闭了闭眼，母基地像巨大的脚手架在海面上摇晃，发出一阵耀眼的火光，接着纷纷碎裂，朝下落进黑暗的海水中。他的嘴巴非常干涩，后背和脖子由于被迫绷紧而酸痛。医生抱着双臂审视他的面孔，随后才想起什么似的取来一杯冷水。米勒梗着下颚抬头，水流从倾斜的杯口缓缓滑入他的口腔。吞咽时他好几次差点呛到，躺着令各处肌肉都难以使力。医生拿着杯子冷淡地俯视他。米勒感到溢出嘴角的水滑过下巴往脖子流去。

收音机发出整点报时的滴滴声，女播音员报上时间和电台名。米勒捕捉到七这个数字。他又睁着眼睛看了会儿天花板，睡意迟迟未到。期间医生滞留在室内，从床头柜的水果盘里取了两个桔子，边吃边打电话。他讲的是西语，吐字很快。米勒装作不经意地听了片刻，没能听懂任何一句连贯的话。医生的侧脸在惨白的灯光中显得略微消瘦，颧骨突出，不像是南美本地人。他讲完电话就到桌边取手提箱，临走前回头看了一眼，叫米勒别乱动。 “ 医院里有缉毒警盯梢。别惹麻烦。 ”

米勒晃动了一下被绑住的手腕。床左侧放着点滴架，一大瓶透明的液体被一根管子连进他没扎绷带的手背。他迟钝地意识到是这些营养液令他血管冷冰冰的。仇恨和失望涌入他的胸腔。弄湿他颈部的水珠开始蒸发，在枕头上留下一小滩持久未干的水痕。米勒用脸颊贴住，随即看到自己肩膀上有一片不太严重的灼伤，没有绷带，仅用某种半凝固的乳白色膏药抹了一层。过了不太久他在寂静中睡去，耳侧只有他自己近乎无声的呼吸和电灯的白噪音。

他梦到自己驾车行驶在一条笔直的公路上。它漫长而空旷，似乎没有尽头。接着突然出现一道角度猛烈的转弯，车子撞在路边翻倒，将米勒困在里面。火苗从仪表盘冒出来，驾驶座以惊人的速度燃烧起来，转瞬间把米勒也点燃了。他大汗淋漓地醒来。病房内的窗帘用搭扣扣在两旁，阳光笔直地以倾斜的角度照射被单。一个护士正背对着他整理桌子。房间里没有第三个人。米勒觉得阳光很刺眼，下意识地抬手挡了一下，这才发现绑住他的带子全都解开了。

“ 说 ’ 啊 ’ 。 ” 护士来到他床边，隔着口罩闷闷地说。米勒照做。她用两根手指轻轻按住他的下巴检查舌苔和喉咙，又把一支体温计压到舌面底下。米勒想要水和一点食物，还有新闻报纸。他用手比划两下，护士会意地点点头，走出房门取来一份英文报纸，头版上方标注着日期和自由报字样。一股速溶咖啡的味道从敞开的门口飘进室内，伴随着细微而克制的嘈杂声，好像一群蜜蜂在传递消息。护士放下水杯把体温计取走，检查读数后走到一旁去消毒。

米勒吞着冷水阅读报纸。他读到一件集中在麦德林富人区的连环入室行窃案，长跑运动员负伤，本周行将上映的影片等等。唯一和政治相关的新闻是本地军方和毒贩的冲突。没有无国界军队的消息。他捏着报纸翻了几遍，直到它被揉得有点皱巴巴的。他又看了一眼日期，这回注意到角落里标着本报每日发行，刊登最新国际及国内要事。他们当然不登旧文章，米勒心想，谁想读过时的新闻？前一天输进他体内的葡萄糖在他胃部制造出一种极端的饥饿和焦躁感，他把报纸丢开，转向床头柜。

一排切成片的灰褐色面包跟冷火腿堆砌在护士同水一起取来的盘子里，紧挨着果篮。米勒就着水艰难地小口咀嚼。面包没什么味道，火腿还黏着罐头保鲜用的液块。之后他取了一个桔子，用裹着绷带的手慢慢剥着。护士双手插兜站在房门口靠近桌子的一侧，目不转睛地盯着他。她神态中有一种米勒熟悉的东西。 “ 我能用电话吗？ ” 他问。护士毫不迟疑地摇了摇头，米勒又说他想用卫生间。

她走近一点，指向窗侧的一扇门。 “ 别用太久。 ” 米勒关门时发现门板很薄，隔音效果约等于没有，于是尽量不发出太响的动静。他在镜子里看到自己的脸色差得出奇，青黑色的眼皮茫然而愤怒地朝下耷拉，跟脸颊上的红色烧伤形成鲜明对比。前所未有的孤独将他吞没。护士仍然站在门口，正面对着米勒，双眼静默地与他对视。 “ 我想见医生。 ” 他说，中途清了清嗓子。这次护士缓慢地点了点头，手从口袋里伸出来，五指攥着一个小型对讲机。 “ 叫医生来。 ” 她用西语说，发音和英语很像。

一连串安静的脚步声从走廊远处挪到病房门前。米勒从床上转过头，注视他以一种略微局促的动作搓着手掌。 “ 你感觉怎么样？ ” 医生用本地口音问，眼角边瞥向一侧原地未动的护士。米勒定定地盯着他看了片刻。 “ 有点想吐。 ” 医生摆了一下手，口中表示这完全正常，轻度脑震荡是会有类似症状。 “ 我们检查过你的大脑，没有血肿。你头痛吗？ ” 米勒给了个肯定的回答。医生用十根手指彼此交缠。护士开口说： “ 最好不要再给他止痛药了。 ”

医生走后，米勒忍着头痛朝窗外望去。卡塔赫那的天空呈现浅蓝色，复健设施和轮椅用的小道夹在油绿的庭院中间。一个男护工推着轮椅从他窗底走过，神情透着医护人员特有的疲惫，令米勒想起亚哈。他将桔瓣塞进嘴里，酸苦的口感顷刻间在他口腔内炸开。他差点直接吐出来。果篮内的其余水果都和前一天晚上一样，没人动过。米勒感到难以理解，朝看守的护士搭话。她垂下眼睛看了一眼，回答说她不能动米勒的食物。

隔了一会儿，米勒问： “ 你是美国人吗？ ” 她没吱声。由于站在暗处，她的脸上笼罩着一层阴影，显得有点孤僻。米勒在内心猜测她是不是被专门挑选来关照他，要是这样，她的上级与他至少该有过一面之缘。只是他想不起自己见过那个给他打针的特工。很难说是不是记忆断层的问题。他清楚地记得自己被推离大首领和亚哈所在的房间。他们伤势太重，他在场只会碍手碍脚，还会惹人焦虑。

午餐在 12 点钟送到病房，一分不多一分不少。护士把收在病床侧边的餐桌抬上来，两块原本朝中间收起的金属板发出咔哒一声严丝贴合在一起。米勒朝后挪了一下身子，眼睛前方是护士上下挥动的两条结实的手臂。她的口袋里只露出一小截黑色的防爆无线电天线，枪大概贴身绑在衣服下面。他们的目光碰到一起，米勒试着挤出个笑，可能失败了，对方没什么反应。将盘子搬到餐桌上后护士朝后退开，直出了门口。米勒握住餐叉向下伸进被子里面，用它贴住大腿外侧。

不到半分钟又有人进到病房内。桌上的收音机被打开，约两秒的电流声过后开始播放一档谈话秀。 “…… 否认了其中的关联性，但本节目被称为人民之声不是毫无缘由。我们想知道真相。 ” 特工转了一下收音机的旋钮，它转而开始唱一首十来年前流行的老歌。米勒瞧着他的眼睛，想从中找出他们见过面的蛛丝马迹。人的发色和胡子会变，眼睛是伪装中较难掩饰的一个部位。特工似乎一夜未睡，不过蓝眼珠里依旧闪着精光。他朝米勒笑了笑，手放在腰后。

“ 你想认出我吗？ ” 特工问。收音机声音被调得比较小，他们交谈不必靠得很近。米勒没出声，也没动。特工随即接下去说那不可能做得到，因为他们从未见过。他朝前迈了两步，扶在身后的手灵活而迅捷地伸出来。黑洞洞的枪口直直地指向米勒双眼之间。 “ 把手从被子里伸出来。 ” 他用一种和善的口吻说， “ 现在是午饭时间，米勒。 ” 说着，他拇指向后一扣，保险装置发出清脆的轻响。

米勒握了一下餐叉，慢慢把手举起来放到餐桌上。两只手掌朝天花板张开，其中一只由于绷带裹得紧而无法挺直。特工停顿片刻，枪口指着地面把保险拉上，又卸了膛。米勒有些惊讶，并且在枪身露出来时认出是克格勃设计的 PSM 型号。一个猜想在他脑海中成形。特工从桌边找了一张椅子，坐的位置离病床稍远。 “ 烟？ ” 他问。米勒点点头，又摇了一下。第一次是表示他不介意，第二次是他不想抽。特工翘着一条腿开始抽雪茄，脚尖颇为优雅地朝下压着。米勒感觉有点好笑，还有点讽刺。

特工说： “ 媒体不敢报道。牵扯太多，而且国安局已经发了通稿。 ” 他用下巴指了一下被丢在床头的报纸，眼睛在渐渐升起的白色烟雾中眯起来。米勒问联合国的人对检查是怎么解释的，特工撇了一下嘴角，好像在笑。 “IAEA 把自己摘得很干净。你指望他们怎么做？ ” 说完，他走到床边。米勒翻过烧伤不太严重的手掌，接过雪茄狠狠抽了一口。烟草气味涌入他的鼻腔和肺部，令他同时感到被污染和被洗涤。特工默然地站在床边。他身上有股很香的古龙水味。米勒把烟还给他，燃烧过的灰色烟烬近一寸长。

“ 他们现在怎么称呼你？ ” 过了半晌米勒问。特工夹着烟笑起来，从喉咙里发出的笑声显得很真诚。 “ 山猫。 ” 他回答，又指出米勒该改个名字了。 “ 旧名字，旧部下，旧基地。全都得换。 ” 他侧过头扫了一眼窗外，像是谈话之余仍然十分警惕。米勒留意到他换成了一种贴近美国南部的口音，调子慢吞吞的。 “ 我怎么信任你？ ” 他问，心里明白这不算是个问题。山猫果然只是耸了一下肩膀，回答说至少基地受袭当天他远在莫斯科。

米勒闭了闭眼，依稀看见约翰像一具死尸躺在他旁边的担架上。一阵风从敞开的窗户吹进室内，窗帘由于被扣住而近乎纹丝不动。他体内似乎有一只野兽醒过来。山猫很快抽完烟，残余的灰烬和烟头堆积在桌面上，不时固执地发出未熄灭的火光。他从床头柜的果篮里取了一只桔子，边剥果皮边说他已经找了几处地方，只等米勒过目。米勒应了一声，目光从雪茄残骸处收回，望着山猫脸色如常地把两个连在一起的桔瓣丢进嘴里。 “ 你吃的那个大概没熟。 ” 苏联特工分析道。米勒体力有限，没跟他继续争辩下去。

END


End file.
